TFA Halloween Slash Special
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Happy Halloween all! The Autobots are about to have a night out on Halloween but it seems like there is a monster about that wishes to have a 'private party' with Prowl. What will unfold on this Hallows Eve?


Hello all you goblins, werewolves and vampires. Happy Halloween! While I don't celebrate this holiday I thought I'd give you all a treat none the less. A Jazz/Prowl slash Halloween special! So put on your best costume and enjoy! This takes place after "Predacons Rising" and is a sequel to my story "A Spark with Prowl's Name on It".

* * *

It was yet another Hallows Eve and all the children and adults were dressed as witches, vampires, ghosts or goblins. Everyone was either trick or treating for goodies or partied the spooky night away. They weren't the only ones who would be enjoying Halloween. The Autobots and Sari would also be celebrating the holiday of horror.

After seeing the team worn out from the whole Waspinator and Blackarachnia mission, she decided that they all needed to unwind and have a good time. So the teenager said that they were going to an annual Halloween party at central Detroit called "Night Fright Groove". Bulkhead and Bumblebee of course agreed but it took a little more effort to get Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl to agree. So now the whole team is getting ready for the party.

Bumblebee was a goblin. He was wearing fake goblin horns placed over his own horns, had his entire body painted pale green, a metal pale goblin tail, fake fangs and he was wearing matching goblin style gloves.

Bulkhead was dressed as Frankenstein. He wore a black, grey trimmed gothic style jacket made out of large cloth, his servos were painted ghostly white, he had one screw on each side of his neck and he had a black make-shift metal 'wig'.

Optimus dressed as a phantom specter. On his head was a metal dark blue top hat, a matching dark blue cape, he had a monocle, a cane and he wore dark blue dress gloves.

Ratchet was a mummy. His costume mainly consisted of beige tarp pieces ripped into bandages which were wrapped around him but he also had an Egyptian headdress made by Sari.

"I can't wait to head for this party! It's going to be so wicked!"Bumblebee exclaimed with a wide smile.

"As long as they don't pick any tasteless blaring music, I guess that it'll be tolerateable."Ratchet said in a grumpy tone.

"I'm sure that the music will be fine, Ratchet. It sounds like the party will be a lot of fun."Optimus said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Besides as long as the party is at a place nowhere near Decepticons I don't care what kind of music they play."Bulkhead stated.

Just then Sari walked into the living room and was dressed as a cat creature. She was wearing a headband that had red cat ears, a matching red cat tail, fake fangs and fake claws. Her outfit consisted of grey jeans with red claws marks on each pants leg, a black short sleeved shirt with red tiger stripes and black boots. She also had grey fingerless gloves and a grey chocker.

"Okay, is everybody ready?"Sari asked.

"You bet, Sari. I wouldn't miss this party for anything!"Bumblebee said enthusiastically. Sari smiled at her friend's eagerness but then he smile flattened and she looked at the four Autobots.

"Wait a second. Something is missing here."Sari pointed out and looked at her friends closely.

"What is it? Are any of our costumes missing an accessory?"Optimus asked.

"I hope not. It took me forever to wrap these stupid tarp bandages around myself and I don't want to add anymore."Ratchet stated in an annoyed tone.

"No it's not that, it's.…hold it! Now I know what's missing. Or rather _who's _missing. Prowl! Get out here!"Sari called out to the hiding ninja.

"I'm not coming out!"Prowl called back.

"Come on, Prowl, your costume can't be _that _bad."Bumblebee said.

"You wouldn't say that if you were wearing such ridiculous attire. I'm not coming out just so I can be laughed at!"Prowl stated in a stern tone.

"Prowl don't be such a stick in the mud. I'm sure the guys won't laugh at your costume. Right gang?"Sari asked turning to the other mechs.

"Of course not, Sari. We promise."Optimus said with smile.

"Yeah and besides, it can't be worse than mine. So come out and show us your danm costume already, kid!"Ratchet shouted. They heard Prowl sigh miserably and then say,

"You'd think that, but you'd be wrong, Ratchet."Prowl said and stepped out so that everyone could see his costume. And when they got a good look at Prowl, all of the Autobots gasped in shock.

The proud, fearless ninja bot was dressed as….a witch. It was a crimson strapless beaded corset-like top, a crimson seamed long skirt with black trim on the hem line, he wore long crimson gauntlet gloves and a black witch hat with crimson feathers around the crown.

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at the cyber ninja with wide eyes and mouths dropped. Prowl looked so…._feminine_. And it was so natural it was scary, no pun intended. Prowl looked at his friends with narrowed eyes and crossed arms while an expectant look adorned his face. Sari looked back and forth between the ninja and the other mechs and finally decided to break the ice herself when no one spoke.

"Well guys? Aren't you going to tell Prowl something about his costume?"Sari asked. The cyborg's words seemed to snap the four mechs out of their trances and Optimus as the first to speak.

"Oh, right! Um, Prowl, you look very….nice. That color really suits you."Optimus said nervously with a nervous smile to match. Prowl's peeved look seemed to soften the littlest bit.

"Thank you."Prowl said in a low, growling tone. You could tell how irritated he was.

"Guys? What do you have to Prowl?"Sari asked looking towards Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Before we say anything, can you promise us something Prowl?"Bumblebee asked.

"What?"Prowl asked with an impatient expression.

"If we tell you how you look, do you promise not to turn us into toads?"Bumblebee asked and broke into laughter.

"That tears it!"Prowl shouted in an enraged voice and ran towards Bumblebee and was about to grab the young bot until Bulkhead got a hold of ninja bot and held him back.

"Prowl, cool it! He was just joking!"Bulkhead stated and held on tight to the ninja trying to reach out and strangle the mini bot.

"Well I'm not joking when I say I'm going to strangle him! Now let me go, Bulkhead!"Prowl demanded and struggled against Bulkhead's strong hold.

"Why do you have to strangle me yourself, Prowl? You could just cast a spell on Bulkhead and make him strangle me."Bumblebee said and laughed even harder which ticked Prowl off even more.

"Get over here, you miserable stinger!"Prowl demanded and struggled even more in Bulkhead's hold.

"Prowl, quit struggling! It took me hours to make you that dress and I'm not going to let you mess it up just so you can try to kill Bumblebee."Sari stated sternly with hard expression of her own.

"Yes and plus the party is supposed to start at nine and it's already eight forty. We need to get going so I'm afraid that you're going to have put your plans to kill Bumblebee on hold, Prowl."Optimus said with an awkward smile. Prowl growled lowly and huffed in defeat.

"Fine. I guess it would be better to kill him with no witnesses. Alright Bulkhead, you can let me down now. I'm perfectly calm."Prowl assured in his usual calm voice. Bulkhead was skeptical at first but after Optimus gave a nod the muscle bot let his friend go.

"Well now that we've calmed down the witch, can we please get going?"Ratchet asked impatiently.

"Yes, but let me call my dad and tell him that we're going now."Sari said and went off to a secluded spot of the base and called her father, or at least that's who she said she was going to call.

Actually Sari was calling Jazz of the Elite Guard, who was patiently waiting for the cyborg teen's call.

_**At Central Detroit**_

Jazz was tapping his foot anxiously while he sat in a tall tree near the building where the "Night Fright Groove" was being held. He was expecting a call from Sari to see if their plan was put into action.

What was this plan exactly? Well you see one day after the Elite Guard arrived to Earth on their second visit Jazz heard about Halloween and asked Sari what it was about. When she told that it was a holiday in which humans dress up in costume and that there was a special Halloween party coming up the elite cyber ninja immediately got an idea. He would have Sari dress Prowl up in a costume and the two ninjas would go on a Halloween date. Sari agreed to help Jazz with the promise that she could record their date for, "prosperity" reasons. Jazz only smiled, said yes and the plan was set.

Step one was make Prowl's witch costume. Step two was convincing the ninja to go. Step three was to get Prowl to dress in his costume and the final step was to call Jazz and tell him that they were on the way. And right now that's what Jazz was waiting for.

When the ninja heard a ring in his head he knew who the call was from and immediately answered.

"Hello?"Jazz asked hopefully.

"_Hey Jazz."_Sari said over the com link.

"Sari! I thought I'd never get your call for a nano click. Is everyone ready?"Asked the cyber ninja.

"_Yes, including a certain 'cyber witch'. We're going there now. Are you in your costume?"_Sari asked.

"I sure am, cyber girl."Jazz said.

"_Good. Keep a look out for a mature looking phantom, an old mummy, a short goblin, a huge Frankenstein, a small cat creature and a feminine male witch."_Sari said and the white ninja laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you soon, partner."Jazz said and ended the com link. He smiled wickedly at the thought of Prowl in his costume.

"_Just you wait, Prowler. I'm going t be the one to spell on you."_Jazz thought mischievously.

_**With the team**_

After Sari finished her call with her 'father', the Autobot team made it to Central Detroit just in time. Several thousand people were all around and were either dancing or at the food table. Thankfully the building's door was wide enough for them to walk in and the building itself was big enough for the five mechs to stand up straight in without crouching down. When Prowl saw how many people there were he hid behind Bulkhead.

"Sari you didn't tell me that there would be so many people here!"Prowl scowled in a low embarrassed, annoyed tone.

"If I told you then you'd never agree to come, Prowl."Sari explained simply.

"Well I'm not planning on staying now that I _have _seen how many people there are!"Prowl replied harshly in a sharp whisper.

"Come now Prowl, you look great. Besides there are other people here dressed as witches."Optimus assured.

"That may be Sir, but none of them are male cyber ninja robots!"Prowl snapped and Optimus couldn't help but crack an amused smile.

While the rest of the team tried to assure Prowl that there was nothing to be embarrassed over Sari looked towards the windows out the corner of her eye to find a flashing light, which would signify that Jazz was ready for Prowl to come his way. And no sooner had she turned her eye to the third window did she see a flashing bright light. That was Jazz's signal. The young cyborg smirked and looked to the ninja witch and said,

"It's alright, Prowl. If you don't want to stay here then you can leave. There's a nice little quiet lake spot a feet away from here. You can stay there while we're here."Sari said with an understanding look on the outside while she grinned manically on the inside. Prowl smiled at hearing this.

"You truly mean that, Sari?"Prowl asked hopefully. Sari nodded yes.

"Of course. We'll come get you when we're ready to leave. Think of it as having your own private party."Sari said smiling.

"Thank you very much, Sari. I'm truly grateful."Prowl said and rushed out of the building before anyone saw him.

"Sari are you sure it was a good idea to let Prowl go like that?"Bumblebee asked.

"Of course. Besides he won't get far."Sari said to Bumblebee then turned and whispered, "Jazz won't let him."She whispered with a smirk.

_**With Prowl**_

The dark cyber ninja was hiding amongst the tall oak trees and sitting down on the cool grass, enjoying the quiet and gentle night breeze. Prowl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Primus that I left that party before anyone could see me. I don't think I could live in Detroit knowing that people saw me in this get-up. Oh, and I shudder to think what Jazz would say if he saw me dressed like this."Prowl said to himself and chuckled softly. Then a deeper chuckle sounded soon after his own.

"Well then you may want to start shakin', Prowler, because I see you as clear as the moon itself."Said a drawling tone with a hint of lust in it. Prowl's optics went wide at hearing that voice. He knew that voice, he knew it all too well. That was the same voice that would always serenade him. The ninja snapped his head back to look and see who was behind him. And low and behold the person who he prayed wasn't there was there.

It was Jazz, who was 'dressed' as a werewolf. His white armor was painted dark brown, he had a fake dark brown metal wolf tail, matching wolf ears placed on top of his head, fake fangs and fake claws. He didn't have on his visor so you could see his bold navy blue optics.

Prowl gasped shockingly at the sight of the 'werewolf'. He couldn't believe two things, one that Jazz looked pretty handsome dressed as a Halloween monster and two that he was here period. How did he know that Prowl would be here? Did he follow him? No his boyfriend wouldn't do that. So then how could he….

"_Sari! I should have guessed from the beginning. She wouldn't have let me leave the party if there was no one around to stop me from going back to the base, and she certainly couldn't have made my costume all on her own even with the help of her father's machines. These two conspired with each other and set me up!"_Prowl thought in shocking realization.

"What's the matter, Prowl? Does you witch cat have your tongue? I hope not because in a minute the _wolf _is gonna get it."Jazz said in a low tone then smirked seductively. Prowl snapped out of his shock and narrowed his eyes then stood up, pointing at the wolf bot accusingly.

"This is your fault! You're the reason why I'm dressed this way! I should have guessed you'd be up to your little tricks!"Prowl said in a stern, annoyed tone. Jazz smirked more and Prowl could have sworn he saw the wolf tail wag.

"What can I say? I couldn't just let you have a quiet Halloween. After all, this is a special occasion."Jazz said in his regular voice. Prowl looked at the slightly older mech in confusion.

"Special occasion? What do you mean?"Prowl asked.

"I mean my lovely witch bot is that this Hallows Eve is the date of your creation, or as the humans would say, today is your birthday."Jazz said with an endearing smile.

Prowl let out a soft gasp and his optics widened to an unimaginable size. Today was….his birthday? Yes….now that he thought about it Prowl was born on this day, but he never thought that it was Halloween, not even when he grew more knowledgeable about Earth days. He supposed that he never noticed. The dark ninja was silent for a while before he spoke at last.

"You knew it was my birthday? But how? I never brought it up to you before."Prowl said.

"Your old medi bot Ratchet told me. When I was talking to Sari about Halloween Ratchet checked his medical records and told me that you were born on this day. So from there I came up with this plan to have a private Halloween party with you. After all since you and the rest of your crew have been working so hard, you've earned it. Plus your buddies get to relax, too. So everyone wins."Jazz explained and finished with a smile.

Prowl looked at Jazz with wide eyes and for the first time in the whole day, he smiled. It wasn't a sarcastic smile but a sweet genuine smile. The ninja bot walked up to Jazz and smiled up at him with a truly joyful expression.

"That has to be the sweetest thing someone has ever done. And to do it looking like a monster really takes courage so you get extra points for that."Prowl said jokingly and Jazz chuckled.

"Well I hope that this gets me extra points."Jazz said and pulled out a large white box with a black big ribbon-like cloth tied around it.

"What's this?"Prowl asked as he gently touched the top of the box.

"Find out for yourself."Jazz said and handed Prowl the box.

The dark ninja studied the box carefully before he gently unwrapped the ribbon-like cloth from it. Once the ribbon was untied Prowl opened the box and saw something sparkling inside. He took it out and gasped in surprise.

From the box Prowl took out a beautiful pendant. It was a platinum chain that had a steel black cat charm on it. The cat's eyes were had green stones in it and where Jazz got the material to make such a gift he would never know. Then as he read his mind Jazz said,

"Sari had the chain and cat charm made from some platinum and steel materials at the Sumdac lab and I helped her paint some huge rocks green to make the eyes for the charm. So what do you think?"Jazz asked and hoped that his lover would like the modest gift.

Prowl smiled yet again and placed the pendant over his head and let it rest around his neck. Then the dark ninja took of his visor and revealed his powder blue optics. He wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck and rested his head on the strong chest.

"I think that I'm a very lucky mech to have you as a lover. Thank you, Jazz."Prowl said softly and nuzzled the dark brown chest.

Jazz smiled and his mind gave a sigh of relief. He didn't think Prowl would like the gift. With that thought set aside the white ninja wrapped his arms around the thin waist and could feel the smooth material of the skirt. The ninjas both looked at each other with loving expressions and leaned in before their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. After a whole minute the separated and looked at each other with the same loving look.

"Happy Halloween, Jazz. I love you."Prowl said.

"Happy Birthday, Prowler. And I love you too."Jazz replied. The two met again in another kiss as they held each other tightly.

_**The next day**_

"You fragging lying little trickster! I should have known better than to trust you!"Prowl's loud, enraged voice boomed within the base as he chased Jazz around in an attempt to catch him and possibly kill him.

"Now Prowler, calm down! You don't want to raise your Energon pressure from all your anger!"Jazz warned in as he tried to escape his pursuer.

"Let it rise! By the time I'm done with you won't even have any Energon left in your own body!"Prowl threatened as he tossed shuriken at the Elite Guard ninja.

Everyone Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead were sitting on the cement couch watching a baseball game in an attempt to drown out the two young mechs. Just then Bumblebee came in and looked at the sight with a very shocked and confused look.

"Uh, why is Prowl chasing Jazz like he's going to kill him?"Bumblebee asked, pointing at the scene in question.

"Prowl found out that Jazz was tapping their 'private' Halloween party last night and is trying to catch him so he can strangle him."Optimus said simply as he continued to watch the game.

"And apparently Sari was in on the scheme so she skipped out once Prowl came rushin' in like a bat out of hell with a fuming look to match."Ratchet supplied.

"They've been running around like that for a whole hour now."Bulkhead said and took a sip of his oil. Bumblebee looked at the two running ninjas again but this time he didn't look as shocked as before.

"Oh, okay. So what's the score so far?"Bumblebee asked sat he sat down on a cement chair and watched the game as well.

"It's ten to five and the Gators aren't doing too good."Optimus said and the four mechs continued to watch the game and made no effort to help their fellow Autobot being chased by his lover.

* * *

And that's all folks! I hope that you enjoyed this treat and had a happy and spooky Halloween. Now just so you all know I might not make another story after this, but I may change my mind. It all depends on if I get inspired enough. Anyway, goodnight everyone and may the chocolate bed bugs bite! Or rather may _you _bite _them._

Happy Halloween!


End file.
